The Way Home
by Vila Restal
Summary: I changed the plotline because it wasn't working out. But it's still A/U with the fact that Clara could not erase the Doctor's information from the Dalek's memory banks. They pick up Brian Skywalker by accident and they end up in a Parallel Universe where everything looks the same, but are different in many ways. Hopefully the Doctor can get everyone back to their universe.
1. Chapter 1

_Brian and Jillian's apartment_

Ahsoka and the kids still did not know what had happened to Brian. Even HK didn't know the answer to this question. Then Ahsoka went to check the security footage to see what happened to him. The image shown him looking at a big blue box, and the door opening and Brian stepped inside and it vanished into thin air! The recording picked up Brian yelling out _**"KKKRRRIIIFFFEEERRR!"**_ before the box completely disappeared.

"HK, are you sure you've never seen anything like this before?" Ahsoka asked the droid.

"Agitated voice: For the last time 'Meatbag', I have not seen anything like this before." HK said before going to a corner to shut down for the night.

"So where did dad go aunt Ahsoka?" Anakin asked her.

"I don't know kiddo, but wherever he's at, I hope he's safe. Now let's get the three of you to bed because your mother is being released tomorrow." She told them before ushering them to their rooms.

After Ahsoka made sure the twins and Brianna were asleep, she commed Anakin and Padme to let them know what happened. She said that she was going to send the footage to them and see if they may know anything and hopefully get Brian back. After that, Ahsoka said a silent prayer to the Maker that her nephew was going to be alright, and that he would return soon.

_Space/Time Continuum – Inside the Doctor's Tardis_

"…and I need to get home now! I don't care who or what you two are, this is important that I do!" Brian said with anger on the edge of his voice.

"Just remembered that you stepped into my Tardis while I was trying to get the right coordinates again to Crylos II." The Doctor said while fixing his Bow Tie and looking smart about it.

Clara just looked at the two of them, and debating on who was going to win the war of words now. She was grateful that the Doctor had lost the Daleks this time, but dreaded the next encounter. She noticed that their visited was wearing all black for some reason, and a black cloak with a hood with it. She then spotted was looked like a weapon hanging from his belt.

"Oy, what's that attached to your belt there?" She asked Brian.

"That happens to be the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Or it could be used by a Sith Lord, depending on your alignment in the Force." Brian told her.

"The Force?" She asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know anything about the Force. It's known throughout the entire galaxy. Only Jedi and Sith can actually feel it and use it to either help or enslave others." Brian said to Clara.

"Well that's good and all, but I do have to return you, otherwise you will spoil our vacation." The Doctor told Brian.

"Too bad it won't get me back to the time you took off like you did because I'm going to be in big trouble now." Brian said with sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry about that, the Tardis is a time machine, and I can get you back with no trouble at all." The Doctor said to Brian.

"Did you say time machine? Then maybe you can send me back to the day the day that my father had turned into Darth Vader, and hopefully convince him not to turn to the Dark Side." Brian said with hope in stopping his father from taking Palpatine's side over his mother and the Jedi.

"I can't do that. It's a fixed point in time. If I was to take you back there, history would be changed and it could be for the worse. Sorry my friend, but I can't do that." The Doctor said with sadness in his voice now.

Brian knew that the Doctor was telling the truth because the Force had shown that to him. He then leaned again a couple of levers on the side of the console that he was standing next to, and the Tardis was going crazy over what the Doctor was doing, and what Brian had done! Clara was doing her best to hold on for her dear life! Brian saw that she was going to hit the ceiling and used the Force to pull her towards him. He then used the Force on the Doctor to get him back to the console and hopefully get the Tardis stabilized now!

The Doctor finally did get the Tardis stabilized and operated the scanner to see where they were. The Doctor, Clara, and Brian saw that they were nearing Coruscant again. The Doctor managed to materialize back at Brian's apartment. The three of them stepped out onto the balcony to find both Lightsabers and Blasters being pointed at them!


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor saw the weapons being pointed at them, and smiled and started to talk to everyone before Brian and Clara had a chance to see who was threatening them.

"Hello. Nice of you to form a welcoming party for us. If you would just put the weapons away, I'm sure we can talk this out." The Doctor said with a smile on his face.

"No chance on that! Now put your hands up so we can see them!" A male voice said that Brian swore he knew!

"Han?! What's going on here? I didn't want any trouble now." Brian said with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Junior? I thought you died a couple of weeks ago against…" Han started to say to Brian.

"It can't be him! I saw his body along with Luke's after what Anakin had done to them!" Padme said with tears coming down her face!

"What are you talking about? I was just gone a short time. What makes you think dad had done anything to me and Luke for? After all, Luke and Leia are on the Jedi Council and he value's their opinion along with the other members." Brian explained.

"I think we're not in our universe Doctor." Clara whispered to him.

"I agree with you Clara. Somehow we ended up in another universe. We have to find a way out of this one and get back to ours and soon before the tear closes up." The Doctor told her matter-of-factly.

Brian then felt a presence in the Force that he knew all too well coming up to him with a sad look on her face. It was his wife Jillian, and she embraced him in a tight hug! He then accidently saw in her mind what his mother had said! He, along with Luke were killed by their father who had turned to the Dark Side of the Force and claimed the throne of Emperor!


	3. Chapter 3

_Brian's Universe_

"Ani, I'm worried that he's got into trouble now, and there's nothing we can do to help him." Padme said with a worried voice.

"I know Angel, but for some reason I can't feel his Force presence. It's like he's disappeared from the entire galaxy." Anakin said while going through the security holo one more time.

Anakin still could not figure who or what would make his son step inside the blue box, and it vanished like the way it did. He questioned HK several times before the droid threaten to stun him and tie and gag him.

"At least junior said one of his favorite phrase's before that thing disappeared." Han said while thinking of all the times his brother-in-law would use that phrase all the time when something didn't go right.

Leia just rolled her eyes at what her husband had said. She was worried not only for herself about her brother, but that of Jillian and the children. She went over to the spot where the box was at, and sensed something she had never before!

"Dad, you should stand here and feel this. It's like the box is small on the outside, but for some reason, it's bigger on the inside." She said to her father.

Anakin stood by Leia, and he felt the same thing! It did have that impression to him as well! He had never felt or seen anything thing like this before while both a Jedi and as a Sith! He could feel his son's presence was still there before the box left, but for some reason he felt they should remain here and wait for Brian to return.

_Parallel Universe_

Brian wasn't too sure what to do with this version of his wife! He felt that he should hold her, but at the same time, he knew he could not. He gently gave her a small push to back her up from him. She looked at him with a sad look on her face knowing this wasn't her husband.

"I'm not your Brian from this universe. In fact, we can here by accident." He told everyone before the Doctor said anything.

"Look, I know you have mistaken this person for the one you lost here, but we have to get back into the Tardis and return before the tear close's up." The Doctor told everyone.

"Doctor, isn't there anything we can do to help them. After all, they look like they could use it." Clara said to him.

"Let me step inside the Tardis to see how long we have before the tear close's up." The Doctor said while stepping inside the Tardis.

He came back out a few minutes later with a big smile on his face!

"It looks like we're going to be helping you after all. We have a week to help you and then we must leave. Is that understood?" The Doctor asked everyone.

Brian then asked what happened that his and Luke's doubles were killed by the Anakin here. Padme explained that Anakin had been slowly going towards the Dark Side for some time, but no one sensed it until it was too late! She then told him that Obi-Wan tried to bring him back from the Dark Side, but failed at Mustafar! Anakin had killed his onetime Master and brother! He even killed Chancellor Palpatine, who was the first Jedi to serve as Supreme Chancellor!

Jillian then told them that both Brian and Luke went to him to get him to turn back, only to have to fight for their lives and losing to him! The holo's shown how Anakin smiled at the deaths of his son's and turning Leia to the Dark Side as well! This information was what made Brian even more determined to bring not only this Leia back from the Dark, but to do his best for the Anakin Skywalker as well! If he could not turn him back, then he was left with no choice to end his life even if it meant his life as well! He knew he shouldn't think like that since he had to get back to his family, but for some reason the Force was telling him that his future was always in motion, and for some reason the Dark Side was to help him as well to try to get Anakin back to his family as well!


	4. Chapter 4

_Brian's Universe_

"Luke, there has to be a way to find where our brother is at. After all, if anything happens to him, who's going to throw insults at me?" Leia said with a worried voice.

"I don't think there is a way Leia. We're going to have to wait and see what happens next. But I'm sure wherever he's at, he's fine. After all, he's a Skywalker." Luke told her with a smile on his face.

That didn't reassure Leia much, but she put her faith in the Force to bring her brother back from wherever he might be at right now. Everyone was taking turns in the apartment to see if and when he returns from where he might have gone to. Only if they knew the trouble he was going to try to fix in the parallel universe he was in right now.

_Parallel Universe_

Brian was still watching the security holo's of what happened in both the Chancellor's office and the Jedi Temple! He knew what his father had done that day when Palpatine had destroyed not only the Republic, but had his father destroy the Jedi as well! But this was different! This Anakin Skywalker was doing this on his own! Padme explained that no one knew of his fall to the Dark Side until it was too late!

_He ordered the Clone Troopers to start to wipe out the Jedi on the worlds they were on while leading the 501__st__ to the Jedi Temple to personally wipe out the Jedi as well! Luke, Leia, and Brian tried to stop their father, but Leia was the only one to sway under what their father was telling them! When she turned to face them, her eye's had turned yellow! _

_Some of the other Jedi had seen what had happened, and joined Luke and Brian in fighting not only their father, but sister as well! Leia was wounded in the battle and some Troopers took her to the Senate building to heal her wounds. Both Luke and Brian were doing their best to stop their father, but he was too strong in the Dark Side to listen to anyone, including his son's!_

_More Troopers had arrived to start killing the Jedi that were there! Luke had yelled out for them to leave and go into hiding until the time was right to reemerge! They didn't like it, but they knew he was right! Both Skywalkers fought their best against their father, but he was too strong even for them! He first delivered the killing blow to Luke by cutting him in half! Then he turned to his other son Brian, and first cut off his sword hand and then his head!_

Brian turned away from the holo's and had a tear coming down his face! He didn't know if he could defeat this version of his father or not, but he was going to do his best even if it meant using the Dark Side himself!

The Doctor and Clara were going over the blue-prints of the Senate building in hopes in finding a secret way in getting inside the building. For every spot that they could find, there was a marker of a Trooper standing there! They knew there had to be a way inside in order for their plan to work. They were going to send a coded message to the remaining Jedi to come to Coruscant and meet at a designated place and form their attack plans in hoping of freeing the galaxy from Anakin Skywalker, now calling himself Darth Vader, and hope to turn Leia back from the Dark Side as well. Only the Force knew what was installed for them, and would reveal itself when the time was right.


	5. Chapter 5

_Parallel Time_

Anakin Skywalker, now calling himself Darth Vader, was in his throne room in the Senate building. He was still gloating over the fact that he killed Palpatine and his onetime master Obi-Wan Kenobi with such ease! He had ordered the Clone Troopers to find and bring the rest of his family here so they would be with him for the rest of their lives! He wanted Padme to be with him willingly, but she refused his offer to rule the galaxy by his side!

The he thought about his son's, and their refusal to rule as Sith as well! They died too easily as well since they had cling to the ways of the Jedi! Only his beautiful daughter Leia believed him and what he wanted to do for the galaxy! She had recovered from her injuries that the Jedi scum had done to her, and he was going to make them pay for what they had done once the Clone Troopers had found them as well!

He then felt a strong disturbance in the Force, but it disappeared. He was going to watch for this again and find whomever had such power at their command and turn this person into a Sith as well! He would take his time though so this person won't know that he was looking for him until it was too late! He then went back to his meditation and take in more of the Dark Side so his power would be absolute!

"Why don't we gather everyone at the Temple and launch the attack from there?" Brian wanted to know.

"That's exactly what Anakin would do." Padme told him.

"Why not from the street level and slowly make our way up to where he is?" Clara asked.

Everyone looked at her, and then the Jillian and Mara loved the idea, but they decided that everyone should take different entrances into the Senate building so if one team was caught, the others would continue on. They only problem they had was that the remaining Jedi would be returning soon to help in the upcoming battle.

Brian then looked at the mask and outfit that he had fashioned after his ancestor Revan, or more precisely, Darth Revan. He was going to face Anakin and do his best to get him to return to the Light Side of the Force, or kill him which he would hate to do. He had shielded his mind from this version of his father since he, along with the Doctor and Clara had arrived here. He felt more of both sides of the Force settling inside him, and knew this is was something completely different from what Revan had taught him. It felt alright for some reason, but vowed if he survived this, he would never teach this to anyone else once they returned to their universe.

He then brought his thoughts at how and when the attack would take place, and who would each team to finally confront Anakin Skywalker, or more precisely, Darth Vader, and get him to end his rule once and for all and bring peace back to the galaxy!


	6. Chapter 6

_Manaan_

Ahsoka Tano and Aayla Secura had felt the death of some of the Jedi through the Force, but for Ahsoka, it was worse because it was of her nephew Brian! She wept quietly as Aayla comforted her for she felt Leia turning to the Dark Side as well! They then received a coded message from some of the other Jedi that had survived Darth Vader's attack on the Temple that they were to meet on Coruscant at the Temple ruins.

They felt this might be a trap, but the Force had shown them that they were needed to be there for the upcoming battle. They made their way to their ship while keeping themselves from being discovered by both the Clone Troopers and any officers that they may come across. They launched without any trouble, and programmed the ship's computer to go to hyperspace to head back to hopefully help win the battle against Anakin Skywalker now calling himself Darth Vader.

_Felucia_

Mace Windu had received the coded message while preparing himself on the planet Felucia. He had felt not only Obi-Wan's death, but that of the other Jedi that were at the Temple when Skywalker made his move to eradicate the Jedi there. He was fortunate that he didn't have any Clone Troopers while he was here, but the death of the Jedi had hit him hard.

He had also felt the deaths of Skywalker's sons! They had so much promise in the ways of the Jedi. It also hurt that Leia Skywalker had turned to the Dark Side like her father. Hopefully she can be turned back from the Dark Side and become the Jedi like she was meant to be. There were still the children of Brian and Luke Skywalker that would still become Jedi like their father's before them. Only time would tell with this as he headed to his ship to return to Coruscant with the battle.

_Dagobah_

Yoda knew it was time to return to the Jedi Temple for the Force had shown him without having receiving the coded message. He knew there was some new element that had come to the Jedi that no one had foreseen, and would tip the balance of the Force back to the Light Side!

He felt many Jedi die, but knew many Jedi had survived and would be heading towards Coruscant to battle Darth Vader. He made his way to his ship with a smile on his face that the Jedi Order would be returning soon, and peace would come across the galaxy once again. He also knew there would be some sort of price that had to be paid, but did not know what. He would find out once everything fell into place before, during, and after the battle was done.


	7. Chapter 7

_Inside the ruins of the Jedi Temple_

Everyone that was involved with stopping Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader, had slowly and secretly made their way into the Temple. They met in the Council Chambers and began to go over the plans for the attack.

"This has to work and restore peace and order to the galaxy." Mace Windu said to everyone.

"Work it must for I have foreseen this in the Force. Tell me Padme, where is the one that is going to help us now?" Yoda asked her.

"I'm right here Master." Brian said while wearing his mask and outfit.

Everyone turned to seen a person there that sounded familiar to them, but were not sure if he did survive or not. Everyone that was in Brian and Jillian's apartment knew who it was, and he was removing his mask to everyone could see him now. Yoda smiled as he saw the face of Brian Skywalker, and wondered like the rest of the Jedi how he survived now.

"How is it you're alive Skywalker? I thought you died with your brother?!" Mace asked with a shocked look on his face.

"That's because we came into your universe by accident. I'm the Doctor and this is Clara, and you already know this young man here. We're going to help and then return to our own universe." The Doctor said with a smug look on his face.

"It's true master Yoda. They arrived a day ago and agreed to help us stop Darth Vader." Padme told them with sadness in her voice.

Ahsoka knew this was her nephew no matter what universe he was from, and smiled at him knowing there was a Brian Skywalker still a Jedi Knight.

"How do you plan to get inside the Senate building without being spotted by Troopers or Officers now?" Aayla Secura asked.

"Say Doc…" Han started to say to him.

"Don't call me Doc." The Doctor said to Han with a look on his face.

"Whatever. Why don t we use your ship to get us inside the Senate building?" Han wanted to know.

"Oy Doctor that could work now. And then they won't know what hit them." Clara said to him.

The Doctor agreed to this and then they decided to split everyone into teams. Clara was going with Padme and Jillian to disable the alarms and such so the others will have a fighting chance. The others would take out the Troopers and Officers while Master's Windu and Yoda would face Leia, and Brian would face Vader. This was going to be different for Brian to face someone that looked like his father, but was Darth Vader now.

The Doctor, Clara, and Brian knew they had to win this and restore peace before they made their attempt to return to their home universe. Everything depended on them surviving this ordeal now and return home once and for all!


	8. Chapter 8

_The Senate Building_

Both Vader and Leia had felt the disturbance in the Force that they were under attack by Jedi! They didn't know how they managed to get inside the building; they were going to make sure that the Jedi paid with their lives! Leia went to 'greet' the Jedi in the part of the building where security control was at while Vader went to the Senate Chambers to 'greet' the Jedi that would most likely be there.

_Security Control Room_

The Doctor stayed with Clara and the others in hoping to override the controls for the security system, but Clara had everything under control in a matter of seconds! She informed the Troopers that there was a fire in various parts of the building and walls were crumbling down due to the structure of the building was collapsing! They then heard a snap-hiss of a Lightsaber being activated and saw Leia standing there!

"_**Get away from those controls right now or I will kill you! I might kill you anyway even if you move away from the controls!"**_ Leia said with an angry voice and her eyes had turned bright yellow!

"Leia, don't do this! This isn't you! I don't want you ending up like your brothers because of your father turning to the Dark Side now." Padme said to her in a pleading voice.

"Mother? I thought you had been killed by the Jedi. At least that's what father said before I joined him. And he killed Luke and Brian because they were not strong. What have I done?!" Leia said with tears coming down her face.

"Go to her do not, for the Dark Side she still has about her." Yoda said as he and Mace Windu came into the room.

"_**Masters, please help me understand what going on with me!"**_ Leia pleaded with them.

"Leia, let go of your hatred now. It is the only way to renounce the Dark Side of the Force." Mace told her.

As she started to let of her dark feelings, she felt another Force presence that was familiar in some way. She did her best to place it, but could not because it was shielding itself from anyone that would try to find it. She tried some more, and it felt like Brian's presence, but he was dead! How could this be she thought to herself.

"How's Brian still alive right now?" She asked her mother.

"It's someone that looks a lot like your brother. He's facing your father right now, and hopefully he can get your father back to the Light Side now." Padme said with a sad smile on her face.

Leia knew her mother was speaking the truth, and she was going to help put an end to her father's plans right now!

"I want to help end this now. Please let me join you." Leia pleaded with everyone.

"Leia, it's good to have you back again." Jillian said as she went to hug her.

"It's good to be back as well Jillian. I'm sorry about what father had done, and wish I can change things now." Leia said with tears coming down her face.

Jillian nodded her head as everyone headed toward the Audience Chambers to hopefully help Brian with his battle against Darth Vader, and return Anakin Skywalker to them!


	9. Chapter 9

_Senate Chambers_

Vader felt the presence of the person that was coming to face him, and would gladly either join him in the Dark Side or kill him! He relished in the thought of having another Sith apprentice at his side since his daughter went back to the Light Side of the Force now! He saw the person coming into the chambers of the Senate building, and saw this person was dressed like his ancestor Revan Skywalker! He read that Revan had turned to the Dark Side, and started to conquer the galaxy only to return to the Light to stop Malek from ruling it!

Vader knew this wasn't Revan though, and waited for the first move to be made. Both of them approached one another and ignited their Lightsabers. They took up their stances, and Vader thought the stance that this person was in reminded him for some reason of Brian! They then swung their sabers at each other at the same time!

Vader was impressed with this person's ability with the saber! They then flipped over each other and raised their sabers to block each other's strikes! Brian then decided to change saber moves in hoping to catch Anakin, wrong, make that Vader off guard! Vader barely had time to block the move that came from nowhere!

Vader then used the Dark Side of the Force to hurdle some of the Senate boxes at this person, who had deflected them with ease! Vader for some reason could feel both the Light and Dark Side of the Force flowing through this person with no trouble at all, and it frightens him in a way! He had never heard of this before, and wondered why this person could do it. Vader then used Force Lighting on the person, and was blocked before it even reaches the person!

Brian decided to use some Force Lighting of his own, but not to kill, but to stun Vader. As he did, Vader had blocked it as well! Brian was going to have to do something to unnerve Vader to get Anakin back! Brian thought maybe shocking Vader would do the trick! He flung off his cape first as Vader watched it fall down towards the bottom of the chamber. Brian then removed his mask and let that fall to the bottom as well. Vader was shocked to see the face of his dead son standing before him, and he nearly collapsed it!

"_**NO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! I KILLED YOU AND YOUR BROTHER! THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY THAT YOU CAN BE ALIVE!"**_ Anakin screamed at the person before him!

"That's because I come from another universe. Listen to me Anakin, give up the Dark Side and join your friends and family. They still need you by their sides. The Jedi will forgive you once you do this. If not for yourself, then for them." Brian said to Vader/Anakin in a pleading voice.

Anakin was starting to return now and give up the Dark Side forever! But as Brian started to turn after getting through to Anakin, Vader made one move that caught Brian off guard! He threw his Lightsaber at Brian, and Brian felt it going into the right side of his body before he fell to the bottom of the chamber!

Leia saw what happened, and was going to end the life of her father, but the pleading look in his eyes told her that he was sorry for what happened now! The Doctor and Clara saw Brian fall along with Padme and Jillian! They took a Senate box down to the bottom of the chamber to see if he was still alive! They found him bleeding heavily and unconscious.

Padme called for a medical capsule to get Brian to the hospital right away. When they got him into the capsule, for some reason it would not work on him! The Doctor took out his sonic-screwdriver to make the necessary adjustments. He then realized that if they tried to treat him, it may kill him instead!

"Listen, I have to get him back to our universe and now! He won't make it here with the differences in technology that is here. Clara, get to the Tardis right away, and enter these numbers into the computer. The Tardis will do the rest." The Doctor told Clara while giving her a piece of paper with the coordinates that would bring the Tardis here.

Clara left them while everyone else wondered what was going to happen to the person that brought Anakin Skywalker back from the Dark Side of the Force. Hopefully Clara can get the Tardis here in time; otherwise there will be one less Skywalker when they returned to their universe!


	10. Chapter 10

Clara found the Tardis where the Doctor had left it in the Senate Building, and got her key out to open the door to go inside. She went to the console, and started punching in the numbers that the Doctor had given her. For some reason though, the Tardis would not respond to her input! She made several attempts, but kept failing! She then pleaded with the Tardis.

"Oy, We have to get to where the Doctor is, otherwise Brian will not make it back to our universe." She said to the Tardis.

"Do you mean the new pretty one?" The Tardis had put on the computer screen.

Clara wasn't sure what the Tardis was talking about, but decided to go along with it.

"Yes, if the new pretty one is not on here and back to our universe, he will die." Clara pleaded with the Tardis.

The Tardis then flashed to Clara to input the numbers, and the Tardis went to where the Doctor and everyone else were at.

Padme could not bear to see this version of Brian dying like her Brian and Luke had at the hands of Vader! She knew that his mother would be devastated like she was at the thought of losing her son!

"Padme, strong with the Force this one is. Live he will to teach others what he knows." Yoda said to her with a sad smile on his face.

Padme just shook her head as the Doctor kept the Sonic-Screwdriver on the medical capsule to keep Brian alive for now. Everyone then heard the sound and felt a gush of wind as the Tardis materialized before their eyes!

"Clara, I need you to take the Sonic-Screwdriver from me, and hold it where I have it at right now. I need help getting him into the Tardis so we can leave right away." The Doctor told everyone that was with him.

Clara took the Sonic-Screwdriver from the Doctor before Han, Mace Windu, and Jillian pushed the medical capsule into the Tardis. Jillian gave Brian a kiss for both goodbye and for helping them restore order to their universe.

Everyone watched as the Tardis dematerialized from their sight and universe without knowing if this version of Brian Skywalker was going to live or not! They now had to focus on what to do with Anakin Skywalker now for what he had done! They could not execute him, nor exile him from the order. They were going to have to think on this and come up with a decision and fast!


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor checked, and double-checked the readouts before going through the tear between the two universes. He then looked to Clara to make sure that she was making sure that Brian was still stable enough to get through.

"Clara, how's he doing right now?" He asked her.

"I've still holding the screwdriver to the medical capsule Doctor, but do you think he'll make it until we reach our own universe?" She wanted to know.

"I don't know Clara, but I'm going to do my best to make sure he gets back to his family. Now hold on tight because this is going to get bumpy now." The Doctor told her before throwing the same two switches that Brian had leaned against that brought them here.

The Tardis then started to lurch back and forth while it was entering the tear, and both the Doctor and Clara were not only holding on to things to keep them from getting hurt, but they had to make sure that Brian wasn't anymore than what he was. The Tardis then stopped and the Doctor turned on the scanner and he smiled. He saw that they had made it back home again, but they were over Coruscant now! He programmed the Tardis to get them to the nearest hospital and hopefully get the help that Brian needs now!

_Netherworld of the Force_

_The two sides of the Force that were Brian were looking at each other, and hoping that he would live so they can continue to exist._

"_He has to make it; otherwise his entire family will be devastated by losing him." The Light Side of Brian said to the Dark Side._

"_This I have to agree with. But not for his family but for himself. After all, if it had not been for his father, he would never have known about me now." The Dark Side said to the Light Side._

"_We did work together in stopping the Rakatan invasion. Let's work more like that not only to keep the Jedi Order going, but to keep the Sith Order as well. Why not merge together to form a new side of the Force where the two sides can work as one instead of this constant battle between Light and Dark." The Light to the Dark._

"_It could work. After all, if it wasn't for me, he would never had defeated the Rakatan and bring down the other version of Vader. It is possible, but first he has to live in order for us to be together now." The Dark reminded the Light._

"_Agreed then. Let's hope that he will survive and so the two of can work together." The Light Side while smiling and holding out it's hand._

_The Dark Side smiled as well as it stuck it's hand and shock hands with its opposite. The two sides then felt themselves starting to merge into one new side of the Force now! They were going to start to heal him by the time they reached the nearest hospital on Coruscant! They needed to live so everyone will know that they will be facing a changed in how things will work for now on for both Jedi and Sith. Once the new Side was done, it smiled at its handy work and could not wait to show everyone else the new way on how things with the Force would benefit the entire galaxy!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Brian and Jillian's Apartment_

Jillian was worried about her husband, and it showed on her face! The twins and Briana were doing their best to cheer her up and to assure her that their father would be back soon, but it was not working! She barely ate the food that was on the plate before her. She just looked at it as if it was poisoned!

She and the children felt a strong disturbance in the Force, and they knew whom it belonged to! They felt it was coming from the nearby Medical Center for some reason. She contacted everyone else to meet her there. HK was going to follow them, but Jillian told the droid to stay put unless needed to go somewhere else. HK muttered a few choice words that his master would not do this, but remained where he was told to.

_Coruscant Medical Center_

Everyone in the Skywalker family arrived a short time later after Jillian and the kids arrived. They went to the waiting room to see if the Duty Nurse had any information about Brian. Anakin went to the window only to face a nurse with a sour look on her face.

"Yes." The nurse said in a sourly voice.

"I'm here to find out about my son Brian Skywalker. Is there any news on him?" Anakin asked while smiling.

"You'll have to wait until the Doctor comes out here. Now take a seat." She told him while pointing to a nearby empty chair.

Anakin was dumbstruck because no one had ever talked to him since his returned to the Light Side of the Force. He sat down and Padme sat next to him with a smile on her face because Anakin thought he could get his way, and this wasn't the time or the place for it! While everyone was waiting for the Doctor to come out, Briana happened to spot someone sitting in the corner chair and decided to go over to her.

"Hi, I'm Briana Skywalker. Do you know my father?" Briana asked Clara.

"How did you know I know your father?" Clara asked her.

"I saw it in the Force. You had helped my father get back here." Briana said with a smile on her face.

Clara smiled back at Briana and was grateful that they had got Brian back here before anything else happened to him. Everyone that was Force sensitive in the waiting room felt a very strong disturbance that was never felt before! The Doctor came flying out into the waiting room along with the other physicians and nurses as well!

The Doctor and everyone else picked themselves up and made sure each other was alright. The Doctor saw Brian's family, and smiled at them. He then proceeds to make his way over to them.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He said with a very big smile on his face.

"What can you tell us about our son Doctor?" Padme asked him.

"Well, I'm not exactly a Doctor. I'm the Doctor and a doctor will be able to answer your questions better than I can." He told them.

"Wait, you said you were the Doctor. But you're not a Doctor?! That makes no sense at all." Han said in a confused voice.

"He's telling the truth grandpa. He's the Doctor from a far away planet helping people. He can't fix them like a doctor here can." Briana told Anakin.

Before Anakin could say something, there was a glow coming from Brian's room while Luke and Leia's eyes glowed with a bright light as well! It was nothing that was ever felt in the Force before, but for some reason it felt alright! They then saw Brian come out of his room with no injuries at all! He smile at them and then was crushed by the massive hugs that everyone was giving him!

"Look, I'm fine now thanks to the Doctor here getting us back to our universe here." Brian told them.

They looked at the Doctor for an explanation, but he suggested that they go somewhere so they can talk without other ears from listening to what he had to tell them. They went to Brian and Jillian's apartment where it all began, and the Doctor told everyone what happened to Brian. Everyone was shocked that another Anakin Skywalker had seized control of that galaxy and killed his sons! Then the Doctor explained what happened after they arrived, and their returning home.

The Doctor and Clara headed back to where the Tardis was and headed off their own way. Brian then decided to tell everyone about what his plans were now.

"Dad, I think it's time we talked about my role in the Jedi Order now." He said in a solemn voice.

"What's that son?"

"I think we should start teaching about both sides of the Force. I have both sides flowing through me now, and there is no conflict inside. It could be a new side of the Force that neither Jedi or Sith have thought to do before and it would be balance to the Force even more than what is inside me now." He told them.

"But if they students don't want to learn one side or the other, then what?" Luke asked.

"I can help them follow their own path then if they don't want to learn both." Brian said to his brother.

"I think this would work out dad. After all, he along with you and me know about the Dark Side." Leia reminded everyone with her and her brother and father using the Dark Side.

"What about if they only want to use the Dark Side?" Mara asked her cousin.

"That person will have to learn to use the Dark Side differently than for their own person gain." Anakin reminded everyone.

"Ani, I think it could work. Haven't you said that the students were getting bored with what they were learning anyway? What is the harm in teaching them both sides of the Force then?" Padme asked him.

"It would have to go before the Council, and they may not go for it though. But, I'll give it a shot with them." He said while smiling at his children.

They smiled back at him and talked more about the training for the Padawans and the Masters that would have to learn both sides as well. It would take time, but it was going to be worth it. Brian then thought about the other universe that he had returned from, and wondered what was going on there. He then brought his mind back to what was going to be worked out and hopefully will work out for everyone involved.


	13. Chapter 13

_Jedi Temple - Two Weeks Later_

Brian was running late to being his lesson plan with the students today! He was nervous, but it was going to be worth it to start teaching about the two sides of the Force and to whether or not if they wanted to learn both or one side or the other.

The Council was against this at first, but conceded once it was explained on how things will work out in the long run for everyone involved. Brian thought of his children, and knew they would stay with the Light Side, but promised to give the lessons a shot anyway. He smiled once he saw the Padawans in the classroom and started to pay attention to what he was teaching them.

He answered their questions as best as he could, and promised to answer them once he found the answers himself. He was glad that the class was over with, and headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat and drink. He then saw his wife Jillian come in and sat down beside him. They talked a bit and discussed what they were going to do with the weekend coming up. Brian suggested they head to Naboo to visit family there, and Jillian said that sounded wonderful.

Brian realized that they had to get to their next set of students now and left. Brian smiled at the thought of taking his family to visit Nana and aunt Sola. He, like his father before him, had finally found the peace that he was looking for! He then thought of the announcement that Leia had told everyone the other day over dinner that she was pregnant again! He said a silent prayer to the Maker that the child would be healthy. He then thought of the Doctor and Clara, and that their travels will take them where they need to be. His thoughts then turned to the parallel universe, and wondered what was happening to everyone there.

He then brought his mind back to where he was, and was grateful for everything that he had in his life now! He stepped into his classroom to be greeted with a loud "Greetings Master!". He smiled as he began going over their lessons now.

_Inside the Tardis_

The Doctor was returning Clara to earth after their vacation on Lycos II. They had a marvelous time there, and it now time to return Clara home. The Doctor hated at times to bring back to his second home from home, but he knew that she had to have a job and a place to live while on earth.

He suddenly thought of the perfect place to which Clara to work at! Granted it had been years since she's been there, but it would work out just to see if she somehow survived the Time Wars. He sent the correct paperwork on Clara to apply for a teaching position at Coal Hill Secondary School which was not too far from 76 Totters Lane. He still remembered that night that Ian and Barbara forced their way into the Tardis after hearing her voice coming from inside.

He smiled at that time, and the look on their faces on seeing the Tardis was bigger on the inside than the outside! Maybe there could be a chance that she had survived and was there again. Clara reminded him of his dear granddaughter Susan in some of the things she had done since meeting him.

He transmitted the paperwork, and smiled! He then told Clara about what he had done for her as the answer came back that she had an interview the next day! Clara was both excited and scared since she had never taught a classroom full of students before. The Doctor reassured that things will work out for her. He then set the course to take her home, and little did they realize the chain of events that would lead to them to head again to Trenzalore!

_Parallel Universe_

Anakin had accepted the Councils punishment of the injection of the ysalamiri blood! He knew they were correct in their actions against what he had done! He could have either been executed or exiled, or worse, both! Padme stood by his side as the needle pierced the skin on his arm, and injected him with the blood! He felt the Force slip away from him, never to feel it ever again!

He cried as this was done to him, but the Council knew it was for the best. Leia had tears going down her face at what happened to her father. She still missed her brothers and neither Jillian, Mara, nor their children was ready to accept her back into their lives after she returned to the Light Side of the Force. They kept their guard up around her for they feared she might reclaim the darkness that was inside her!

She was still undergoing training to rid herself of the darkness, but it was taking time to do so. She had visits from her brothers reassuring her that they forgave her for joining their father. She accepted their forgiveness, and vowed to help others understand what she had gone through. It was going to be hard, but she was going to do her best as any other training she had done. She then went over to her parents and together they left the Temple as a family once again with Han and the children waiting for them at their apartment. Only time would tell if and when she and her father would find the peace they are now looking for!

The End!


End file.
